Titans Pasts: Robin's Truth
by Awesomeninjaruleroftheworld
Summary: Everyone thinks that Robin is heartless. Even his closest friends. But he might actually be struggling, struggling to break free of the memories and the pain.  Disclaimer: I own nothing.
1. Haunting Memories

I tried to lead them as best as I could. To lead them like a fearless leader. But I couldn't. Or at least, not as good as I should. I should live like the past didn't happen, that it was some terrible dream and that I was always a superhero. But no matter what, I always think back to that terrible night. The night my life changed forever. My friends try to get me to talk, to let them help me. But I don't let them. Weakness wasn't allowed. It's be strong or die. There's no in between.

They think I'm cold, and try to work to hard. I see how they look at me when I tell them there's extra training. They try to hide their looks, but I still see them. I don't try to be mean. I just want them to be strong. I know we all have things we want to forget, things we wished we could've changed. I see it sometimes, in their faces. But we need to be strong. No matter how much the past hurts.

I think about it though. No matter how hard I try the memories come. Sometimes just for a few seconds, other times they flood my mind. Raven saw them once, when I was weak. When I thought Slade had come back. She doesn't talk about them, and I thank her for that. But sometimes I wish she would tell them, so that they would understand. So that they would know that I care about them. That I don't try to be cold, or heartless, or all the other things they think about me. I just wish they would understand.

My mind was flooded with the memories. I couldn't get them to go away. They kept coming, never ceasing. It was so strong, I couldn't fight it any longer. I fell onto my bedroom floor weeping. They wouldn't go away. And they never will.


	2. Perfect Life

_My life was perfect. Or, as perfect as a circus can be. My parents were the best acrobats in history, the Flying Graysons. I was going to make the show even better, or that's what my parents told me. We were going to be a family of acrobats. Were, being the key word there. _

_My life at that point was filled with training, eating, training, sleeping, and more training. Training was important because if we didn't train we could easily die. But I didn't care, it was fun to me. The people were nice too. They always encouraged me and gave me extra food saying things like " He's a growing boy, he needs his food" and stuff like that. _

_Pretty soon, I was doing the flips with my parents. People would always comment on how good I was, saying that I got my talent from my parents. I liked that. I enjoyed people saying I was like my parents. My parents, John and Mary Grayson, were wonderful people. They risked their lives to entertain people they didn't even know. I had soft blue eyes like my mom and spikey black hair like my father. And I was proud of it. I didn't love anyone more than my parents. And nothing could change that. _


	3. Broken

_The day that it happened was like any other. My parents were in side the tent practicing for the show tonight. Apparently the flips were to advanced for me. So instead I was outside messing around, the gypsies, that were supposed to be watching me, were too nervous about the show tonight to really care about what I was doing. But I didn't mind, sometimes I liked to be by myself, being the only kid in the circus and all made all the adults crazy protective sometimes._

_At that moment I was running around chasing the birds when I heard two people talking. Being a curious little kid, I started to listen to what they were saying. But I shouldn't have. If I could go back in time, this would be one of the things I would change. _

_They were talking about killing people, to get even with the ringmaster for not paying them money. But they weren't talking about just killing anyone, they were talking about killing MY PARENTS. They heard me gasp. Frightened, I ran for it. To the safety of the adults who cared about me. I sat alone in my room for a long time. To scared to leave. But then, I knew I shouldn't be. I should be warning my parents about them, not sitting here like a chicken. _

_But when I got outside, I knew I was to late. The circus had already started, and my parents were next. I ran into the tent trying to get there, to tell them not to go. But as I got inside, there my parents were doing there act. At first I was relived, thinking that the guys had decided not to murder them. But the next second proved wrong. My father's rope snapped, right when my mother jumped to reach. They both fell, with their arms outstretched, trying to reach each other. I screamed for them. I screamed, terrified by what I was witnessing. The whole audience gasped before screaming with me. I ran to them, trying to reach my parents, to see if they somehow survived._

_When I got there, I knew that they hadn't. There was blood everywhere, and it looked as if all of their bones where broken. I couldn't hold back my tears so I let them run down my face freely. I cried for a long time, holding my parents broken bodies. Even when the police and the ambulence came I wouldn't let go. They had to force my to leave, and I was kicking and screaming the whole time. They all felt sorry for me. They said that they know it's hard it's hard to lose your parents. But they were lying. They don't know. They will never know how I felt when I saw my parents fall to their deaths. _


	4. New Family Troubles

No one believed me. They all said I was I was lying or just imagined it. But I knew I wasn't. I knew that those men had killed my parents. They all said that it was an accident, that it couldn't have been prevented. But I knew I could have stopped it from happening. And I knew that it was my fault that my parents died. But still nobody believed me.

Except for one person. Bruce Wayne was his name, and he was the only one who really knew how I felt. He said that his parents had been killed too, by some guy named the Joker. He promised to help me in any way he could. And he did. He took me in as his child. And he became my adopted father. He wasn't often the best father, such as when he locked himself in his room for days on end, but sometimes I really knew that he cared about me. I'm talking about the special times. The times when he would play one-on-one basketball with me, or the time when he taught me how to ride my motorcycle, but I'm also talking about the most important moment, the day he told me he was Batman. And he let me be his sidekick. Those were the moments that I knew he loved me more than my adopted siblings. Those were my favorite times.

But even with the love he showed me, I still had a difficult life with my family. My adopted sibling weren't very kind to me. They knew I was Bruce's favorite, and they resented me for it. Not all of them of course. Barbara wasn't that bad, actually, she was my closest friend. But the worst was Jason Todd. He couldn't stand it knowing that the one person who cared about him cared about someone else more. He was jealous of me, and his jealous soon turned to hate. I became his least favorite person in the world, but sometimes you could still see the pain and hurt he was in. And I still see it today when he shows his good side while wearing the outfit of a criminal known as Red X.


	5. My New City, Family, and Team

_I was leaving. Leaving Gothom and my adopted family far behind. I was tired of just being Batman's sidekick, of always being second. I was just as good as Batman, maybe even better, and it annoyed me that I would never be equal to him. So I was going to go be my own hero, get my own city to defend, and get the recognization that I deserved._

_But I also wanted to get away from the place my parents died. Away from the guilt that stilled filled my heart. Here, people felt sorry for me, and I don't need anybodies pity. I was a superhero and living in the past isn't something we do. And as long as I stay here, I will keep on visting their graves and moping in my room after training. _

_Barbara, or Batgirl as most people know her as, tried to get me to stay. She couldn't understand what I was feeling, and I didn't bother to tell her. I knew that I hurt her when I left, and I'm sorry for that, but I just had to go. Batman understood me. He knew what I was going through. So he let me go. _

_At my new city, the crime was overwhelming. I was needed there. That theif I caught knew who I was however. I would need to work hard here in order for the people to see me as a hero. But I didn't expect an alien dropping in on my first day. Nor did I expect three other people willing to help me. Together, we fought the lizard-like aliens threatening our city. And because of them, I had a new team, a new family, and a new city to save. And I became the leader of my new team known as the Teen Titans. _


End file.
